


A New Favorite

by inmate23



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff warning, Post-episode: 3x10 The Director Conclusion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmate23/pseuds/inmate23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was finally over but even being under the clear and starry night sky and that fresh air that assaulted her senses, didn't stop her from feeling like she was suffocating. She was free to walk anywhere she liked, go anywhere she wanted but the invisible walls were closing in on her as she realized that she had no place of her own to go to anymore, that is until she saw him waiting for her. Red/Liz</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration had returned briefly, cheerful after that great episode and I quickly typed out this short piece. This is extremely Red/Liz friendly, as in flirty and very comfortable, with lots of affectionate touching. I hope it's satisfactory, even though it's a bit too sweet, sickeningly fluffy. Thanks for reading and if you feel like it, leave a review and let me know what you think. I love constructive criticism, even if you think it's bad or that the characters may be OOC, don't be afraid to let me know, as I'd like to improve.

"So what happens now?" Out of all the different scenarios and lines she thought of she could say to him, in these past 24 hours that she spent restless and mostly sleepless in federal lockup, this was not one of them. She even wrote a final will in her head and then on paper. Ressler asked her who she was writing it for and she couldn't tell him that it was for Red. Even though she was the one facing possible death, because as much as she trusted in Red's abilities to exonerate her, she didn't know if he would have enough time to do it, or if the Cabal would get to her before his plan had a chance to work and she wanted to at least let him know she cared and that it wasn't his fault. 

And as promised she was exonerated but she didn't think of what she would do afterwards. She knew she shouldn't expect to be exonerated for Tom Connolly's death but she didn't connect this fact to the possibility that she may never be an FBI agent anymore, that she may lose the only thing she had of her former life. 

She moved her head away from his warm shoulder and looked up at him, her hands still rested on his back, while his were in her hair and gently played with the strands of her blonde locks. It wasn't the time or the place to admit out loud how much comfort she was getting from his embrace and gentle touches but she can admit that to herself now. After everything they've been through, she felt closer than ever to him and she didn't know what she would do without him. 

"Whatever you wish, Lizzie." He responded softly, his head making that endearing tilt, to stare intently at her. His hands moved from her hair and were now resting on her back. 

She let out a short laugh of disbelief. "Is it really that easy?"

He smiled gently. "You are free, Lizzie. It should be somewhat easier from now on. You might not have everything you wanted, or your former job and I'm sorry about that-"

She shook her head and cut in with, "No, please don't apologize, you did more for me than I ever expected, more than anyone had ever-"

It was now his turn to shake his head in protest. "Lizzie-"

She stopped him with a hand on his mouth and his eyebrows went up in shock at this unexpected move. She froze for a brief moment, afraid she was being too forward with him and she ruined the moment, "Please let me finish, will you?" She stared at him, patiently waiting, until he nodded once, his warm breath tickling her fingers and she removed her hand.

He licked his lips and her eyes moved to them. He noticed her staring and smiled, which gave her confidence to continue.

When we were both on the run, we were working on adrenaline, we were under stress, in constant danger but still there were moments when I thought there would be time for me to say certain things, I should have said before but there wasn't and when I was arrested that was my biggest regret, not talking to you properly. I thought I would never get a chance to thank you for everything you've ever done for me, for so long, how much it means..." She teared up for a moment, overcome with emotion.

"Sweetheart, you thanked me quite sufficiently over the phone and it's more than I deserve, more than I've ever hoped-" He said, uncharacteristically losing composure. He couldn't stand to see her cry. He was undeserving of her caring. 

"No, Red, it's not enough! I am so grateful to you and don't know how I can ever pay you back for- God! You have cared and protected me for almost my whole life! And I would have never made it through this without you!" She cried out, her hands squeezed his back, bringing him closer to her, as if she was afraid he would disappear. 

His dear Lizzie. Darling woman. His light in the darkness. Like he would ever leave her. He blinked back the tears and stared at her fondly. It was getting too serious, much more serious than it ever was between them and he needed some time to do this properly and to give her an opportunity to act on what she obviously felt, it was always her choice. And he should stop fighting whatever this was but she might still need some encouragement from him. 

"Have I ever told you how lovely your hair is?" He started, he could always spin a good story but giving her a compliment and making her smile, was much more pleasurable and precious than anything he ever experienced in these past two decades and before meeting her at the Post Office.

"And it's so soft to the touch and under these street lights, you look..." He trailed off and shook his head, before continuing, "Magnificent."

A pleasant kind of silence settled between them as they stared at each other.

She smiled widely, pleased at his compliment, slightly different and not merely one of his usual distraction methods.

There will be time for a proper conversation later but this was a good start.

"I mean it boggles the mind, Lizzie! How can it look this good after spending the night in that lockup? I have spent my fair share of nights in many prison cells and my hair was always in a terrible state afterwards." At her incredulous but amused look he went on, "As hard it is to believe, I used to have a lot of hair in the past..."

"You don't say?" She laughed and he frowned at her but his eyes still twinkled in shared amusement. He pushed at her shoulder gently. 

"Don't jest, Lizzie, I'll have you know, my hair was glorious once!"

"Whatever you say, Red." She laughed, thanking him silently. She knew he was trying to make her feel better.

They laughed together for a few minutes, enjoying the crisp air and each others company. 

"Raymond?" The softly accented voice belonging to their friend, came up from behind them and stopped their short moment of complete happiness. Red turned his eyes away from Liz, to stare pleasantly at Dembe, who was in the process of destroying one of their many burner phones.

"What is it?" 

"I am sorry for interrupting but Jonas has just reported that the house you asked about is ready." He said and smiled at Liz.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Elizabeth." To Liz's surprise he embraced her briefly and kissed her cheek, while Red stared amused at his brother showing affection to the most important woman in his life. He secretly hoped he would witness many more of these in the future, as well as experience many of them himself. She felt wonderful in his arms and the fact that she made the gesture herself, was monumental and he will cherish these moments for the rest of his life. He never dared to hope to be on the receiving end of her affection but during this difficult time and her ordeal, she had given him much pleasure with so many of her smiles and laughs and hugs. It meant so much to him. It warmed up his cold, dark heart. They have kept each other from drowning. They were a great team.

When Dembe released her from his arms she responded, "Thank you, Dembe. You too, I was worried something would happen to you. I am glad you're okay, my friend."

Dembe smiled widely because she called him her friend, "And you are mine, for as long as you wish."

Red cleared his throat, as if merely interrupting but actually trying to cover up his emotional reaction at witnessing such display. "Yes, thank you Dembe. We'll be leaving now, it is getting quite chilly. I think it would be wise to continue this conversation somewhere warmer?" He suggested to Liz, while Dembe nodded once and went back to the car to start it up again.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked, after following Red and sitting down next to him in the backseat of the expensive black sedan, while Dembe drove them away into the night. She managed to hold back a moan, when her tired and sore back pressed against the comfortable leather seat.

"That's up to you, Lizzie." He finally said and tilted his head, giving her a fond look and then tapped on Dembe's seat who didn't turn back but merely handed him some kind of a newspaper.

She frowned at the paper and looked up at him. "What's that?"

He smiled at her, "It's a newspaper." He said as if it was obvious.

She shook her head and couldn't help but return his smile. "I know what it is, Red but why do you need it now?"

His expression quickly went serious, the treacherous muscle under his right eye twitched in sudden nervous reaction. She wondered what made him so scared all of a sudden and why?

"Is there something there about me that you don't want me to read?" She asked confused but smiled to help ease his mind. "Don't worry, I've gotten used to many horrible news reports about me on the run, so one more won't make any difference to me. And I understand that there will still be those who will condemn me-"

He shook his head, his anxiety briefly replaced by a hopeful stare. "No, Lizzie, not this time. Quite the contrary, in fact..." He trailed off.

She raised her eyebrows at his rare lack of confidence and show of anxiety.

"Then what is it? Tell me, Red." She said and her hand landed on his, squeezing it shortly in assurance.

"You have lost so much," He shook his head, "and you no longer have a home, a place to call your own, not that losing a room in that despicable and filthy motel was something you should mourn-"

"Red." She interrupted him at which he finally got to the point, "Yes, well I thought that since you need a new home, you might like to check out the listings in the newspaper. Maybe there is something there you might like, or maybe a temporary place, or renting is the way to go, at least until you find something permanent?" He finished and stared at her worriedly again, his fingers on his free hand tapped nervously on his thigh.

Now that she trusted his opinion and judgement, she found his worry about her response and his subtle offer to help no longer annoying but endearing.

"That's very considerate of you." She finally said, smiling.

He relaxed immediately and responded. "I realized the error of my ways in buying you a new home at the Aubrey. It shouldn't have been my decision, I shouldn't have expected you to take a new apartment, not even as a gift, especially not from me, from a criminal... I never considered how that would make you feel, how your colleagues would view that, that it would taint you in a way..."

"No, Red I know now you meant well and wanted to get me away from that terrible motel- It was a gesture made with good intentions but-"

"Lizzie, would you please let me admit the error of my ways. I can admit when I'm not infallible." He warned, but there was an amused glint in his eyes.

"That would certainly be a refreshing change."

"Lizzie."

"Please, go on." She laughed again.

He stopped and stared at her in wonder. "I like you like this."

"Like what?" She frowned.

"Happy." He said.

She laughed again and pushed at his arm in a teasing manner. "You better get used to the feeling, because you'll be seeing that a lot."

"I'm glad." He said and gave her the newspaper.

"You own this newspaper, don't you?" She asked.

He simply nodded, waiting for her reaction. 

She nodded back, not really surprised. After all, he would never leave anything to chance, if it meant ensuring her safety. She knew the extent he would go to, to do just that. And Aram called her earlier and gushed and awed about how Red practically made the impossible possible and all for her. She never thought Aram would admire him more than he already did and according to him, he was apparently a part of Red's team now. 

"If I find anything I like, will you do background checks?" 

"Of course." He said, confirming her suspicions.

She smiled wide and seeing it mirrored on his face, she gave into the urge, leaned into his side and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

While he battled with the sudden shock at her spontaneous but very welcome show of affection, she continued, "Good but until then, would you please take me somewhere, where I can get some proper food and a nice long hot shower."

"As you wish, Lizzie. Any preference?"

"No, you pick a place. I trust you."

He lets out a laugh in relief. "Really?"

She smiled at him. "Oh, don't look so surprised. After everything that's happened, of course I trust you, you're my best friend."

He froze, staring at her seriously. "I am?" 

She nodded, afraid that she messed things up with her sudden reveal but she felt it was worth the risk. She no longer cared much about their past connection, there was time for that discovery and she knew now that he would reveal everything when it was safe. She cared more about the present, what they are to each other now, or what they're becoming. 

"Of course."

"I know you feel grateful-"

"Red, would you stop with that self-deprecation, you deserve so much, you deserve to be cared for and I don't call just anyone my best friend. It's not that simple. I like you and I love spending time with you, talking with you and... well, you make me feel safe. There were many times I know I would have gone completely insane, if it weren't for many of your quirky stories."

"Quirky? Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it's a good start to a friendship," He smiled warmly at her, all anxiety had left his body and in a sudden burst of courage, he took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers together. "I like you too, dear friend." He drew it up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

Before she could respond to his gesture, her stomach suddenly growled in protest.

They looked at each other and started laughing and pretty soon and much to their surprise and delight, Dembe joined in as well.

That joyful noise went on for several minutes and when they stopped to catch their breath, Liz rested her head on his shoulder, completely at ease. If these two people were her new family and the only one she will ever have in this life, she would be happy forever.

Red moved his head to the side and kissed her forehead. "Lizzie, I think feeding you has just become a priority. So, I suggest we get you to my currently absent associate's mansion and order in? What do you think? We can order from that favorite takeout place of yours, you have memorized the number?"

"No offence, Red but I've developed quite a dislike for that Chinese place."

"I understand." Red nodded, stifling his anger at the thought of her former husband tainting something she liked. But she noticed his agitation and knew the reason for it. 

"Actually, I've always wondered why you praised those hole-in-the-wall places and thought you might want to take me there and maybe help me find my new favorite?" She asked, unsure if she was reading him correctly.

He kissed her forehead again and seeing her relieved smile, he replied, "Sweetheart, it would be my greatest pleasure."

 


End file.
